Forbidden Love
by ferretgirls
Summary: [OneShot] Once, there was a masked ball at Hogwarts. What happened that made a girl cry in fear, guilt and frustration all at the same time?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, damn it.The all knowing goddess amongst mortals J.K. Rowling does. And then there's those pricks at WB do as well. Great.

**Author's Note:** This is just an idea that's been swirling around in my head for ages. I finally got it down on paper. My first proper OneShot. Constructive criticism is good, but flames never helped anyone. I have a wonderful, beautiful beta, but even she makes mistakes. If you find any, tell me, I'll fix it. Oh, and don't ask me which POV this is from, because I don't know.

* * *

"Oh, my God! Look at this place!" Rose exclaims to her date, Aaron. "It's so amazing! Also, the masked ball was a good idea, because no-one knows who anyone is. I mean, look, that guy looks so much like you. It's unnerving." 

"It certainly is." Aaron looks down at his beautiful girlfriend and she looks up at him. They kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone else watches this and feels an unfamiliar feeling making itself present inside his stomach. At least, it was until that _girl_ started going out with that oaf. They don't suit at all. If she would just give him a chance, they would be perfect together. Their intellects would be matched by no-one. Her black ringlets would blend so well with his black, wavy hair. Her piercing light blue eyes would offset his cold, dark onyx eyes. Then before he knew it, he's thinking about how delicate she looks. The rose colour of her cheeks. The way her black dress clings to all the right places on her body. How soft her skin would be to touch. How well her curves would fit the contour of his body. How luscious and red her lips were. Oh God, those lips. What they could do to him just by looking at them. Almost every night he falls asleep thinking what those lips could do to him. Then he dreams about her. The things they do…………For so long has he wondered what it would be like in reality. Finally, he has his chance tonight. The masked ball is a blessing in disguise for him. All the guys look the exact same, meaning he looks basically the same as that fool _his_ angel is with. If he can find a way to separate them, then get her alone where no-one will disturb them, well, lets just say he hopes the boyfriend sees, so he realises what he's been missing out on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose doesn't leave Aaron's side all night.

"I don't want to lose you." She keeps telling him over and over again, but the real reason is she has felt someone watching her and she gets the feeling that she should stay with her boyfriend. She reasons with herself that she's being paranoid, but still…………

"Listen, I love you and everything, but…"

"I'm being too clingy? Alright, I might call it a night then. Feel free to dance with any girls you like, but if I find you've pashed a single one…" Rose leaves her sentence hanging with a threat.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. In return though, if I find you've made any detours for a rendezvous with someone who you get a little too friendly with…"

"Oh, shut up." Rose says jokingly. She kisses Aaron before walking away and out of the hall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sees _her_ leaving and grabs his opportunity. He follows her out and down the corridor, keeping to the shadows, just in case she should turn around.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose has the same feeling of being watched as she did in the hall. It makes the hair on the back of her neck stand up and sends shivers down her spine. She turns around. She thinks she sees a movement in the shadows, but she can't be sure, so she puts it down to her overactive imagination. She makes a sudden decision. She goes back the way she came so she can go outside, into the garden. The garden always gives her a sense of peace and safety, and in the moonlight, it would look absolutely stunning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He almost got caught. He had to back right up against the wall to make sure she didn't see him. If she had, he would have had to abandon the plan and take her then and there, whether she was willing or not.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose walks a fair way into the garden, to a very secluded spot that she was sure not many people knew about. She hadn't even told Aaron about this place, because this was her thinking spot. If it ever got tainted, she wouldn't know what to do. She sits down on the bench and looks out over the water, pondering what has happened lately. She loves Aaron so much, he would always hold a special place in her heart, but she wasn't sure if he was what she was looking for. She sighs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was quite a sight, just sitting there, bathed in the moonlight. He was sure that she would never have any idea what she did to him, or any other males in the school. When she sighed, he knew it was the perfect opportunity. He takes a step forward, a twig cracks under his foot. She tenses.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose hears the twig. She tenses, for someone has found her. She stands up and turns around, to find the very person she was thinking about standing there. At least, she thinks that's who it is.

"Aaron? What are you doing here?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aaron? What are you doing here?"

She thinks I'm that lout. At first, my blood boils, but then I realise, it could work in my advantage. I cool down and move forward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose thinks she sees anger pass over his face, but it was so fleeting she can't be sure. He takes a step towards her.

"I thought you were inside." She walks towards him. "If you wanted to call it quits, you just had to tell me." She finally reaches the man. It helps that while she was walking towards him, he was doing the same, so they met halfway. "You didn't need to fo-----" He stops her with a finger to her lips. It wasn't Aaron's finger, she knew that. It was too soft, too intimate, to be his. Yet, she doesn't pull away. He leans towards her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stops her babbling with just his finger. He can feel those lips. He can't wait any longer. His finger goes from her lips to the side of her neck as he lowers his lips to hers. He doesn't fully go for it yet, as he needs to know what she feels, but he can feel those soft supple lips on his, her delicate and fragile skin under his hand. She feels so warm compared to his cold hands. He pulls away after what seems like an eternity. He needs to see what is in her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose's breathing is irregular and heavy after that sweet, intimate kiss she felt. Now she knows for sure it's not Aaron. She leaves her eyes close for a moment, to figure out what to do. She loves Aaron and doesn't want to betray him, but she knows what she just felt is the tip of the iceberg. She decides to open her eyes and then she will decide what to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She opens her eyes. Those angelic eyes that can hypnotise him without any effort. She locks gazes with him. He can see confusion, but he can also see curiosity and, the strongest feeling, lust.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose looks into his eyes and can see hopefulness, pleading and lust. Oh God, can she see lust. She can see a long burning lust that has been there ever since she first arrived. A lust that will go on until the end of time, no matter what happens tonight. She decides then and there. She kisses him with all the passion and lust and confusion and anger and happiness and every other feeling inside of her. She kisses him with the burning desire that he won't change his mind all of a sudden and leave her just standing there, lost and confused. She puts her hands around his neck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She kisses him, with everything she's got. He's pleasantly surprised.(**A/N:** I love that saying.) To be fair, he kisses her back with the same amount of passion and lust that he is feeling for her. With the same desire that she won't get a sudden conscience attack and stop, meaning he will have to get what he wants by force. He doesn't want to cause her that kind of pain. He puts his hands around her waist. He can feel her hesitate, but then she gives in…………

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Rose goes down to the Great Hall for breakfast early. She sits in her usual seat and toys with her food. She lets out a big yawn, just as someone sits next to her. Her eyes stay closed, as if she's dozing. A kiss is placed on her cheek, and she knows its Aaron.

"Hey babe. Big night? I thought you went to bed early. Then again, eleven isn't really that early." He smiles at her and yawns himself.

Rose makes a non-committal noise. She's finding her cereal so much better to look at then her boyfriend.

"Alright grumbles, out with it. What's the matter?" Aaron yawns again. Rose mumbles something. "What? Sorry, I didn't catch that."

Rose clears her throat. "I think we should break up." She says, her voice trembling.

Aaron looks stunned, but then regains his composure. "Why?"

"I realised that I love you, but it's completely platonic. You're like a brother to me. I don't expect us to be friends again straight away, but I hope one day we will be." She looks at him.

Aaron is speechless and just nods. "Now say that while looking into my eyes."

"You just don't get it! Do you?" Rose storms off, leaving Aaron sitting there, pondering over what happened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He_ was watching, Rose could tell. She had that same feeling all through breakfast. It was more pronounced when she was breaking up with Aaron. She started to head towards her spot in the garden, but then she realised. It was no longer a place of purity, no more a place where she can sit and think. She turns around and goes into the first empty classroom she finds. Rose closes the door, sits down on the floor, with her arms around her legs and dissolves into tears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stare at her all through breakfast. We are two of the only people in the Great Hall, most of them are still I bed. She looks tired and nervous. What is she nervous about? I'm about to get up and go over to her when that boor walks in, sits down next to her and kisses her on the cheek. How dare he? It's obvious she's not interested in him. I mean, after last night, why would she be? A smirk plays at my lips as I burn holes the back of her head.

"You just don't get it!"

My my, guess that's why she was nervous. Still, that break up was very anti-climatic(**A/N:** I love that word.). She walks out of the hall. I debate whether I should follow her or not. I decide to. I turn towards the garden, and then see her out of the corner of my eye. She's going up the stairs. I follow and see her go into a classroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose hears a knock. "Go away!" The knob turns. "_Colloportus_." The door rattles as the person tries to get in.

'_Why won't they leave me alone?_' She thinks to herself. All she wants to do is sit there and cry herself to sleep, then wake up and realise that it's the day of the ball and it was all a nightmare. No such luck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Go away? I'll show her. I turn the knob, but it won't open. I shake the door, thinking that this might dislodge it, and then I realise. She's charmed it shut.

"_Alohomora_." The door swings open.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's _him_. I can tell from his presence, strong and silent.

"What do you want?" I ask venomously. Hopefully he gets the hint and goes away. He just stands there.

"Say something or go away! Don't just stand there and do nothing!" I scream, still with my face hidden. I might finally get a reaction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She wants me to leave, yet she wants me to answer the question. She won't look at me, yet she wants to know who I am. Should I answer her, and then leave? Maybe I should stay put and not answer.

"Say something or go away! Don't just stand there and do nothing!"

Well, I guess the second option is out of the question. Then again……………No. I'll leave. Maybe one day I'll tell her. Maybe one day she'll find out she was my forbidden love.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow, 5 pages. Not even my story chapters go for that long. Maybe I should stick with OneShots. Anyway, tell me what you think. Alright, bye! 


End file.
